


Appendix: 5.15

by julianna2luv (teh_jules)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Character(s) of Color, Deutsch | German, Episode Related, Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away, Gen, POV Male Character, Sad, Sappy, old fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/julianna2luv
Summary: Gunn, nachdem alles auseinander gebrochen ist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> :geschrieben 2004

Cast me gently into morning, cuz‘ the night has been unkind. – _Answer, Sarah McLauchlan_

 

 

 

Nachdem alles vorbei ist, ist alles was Gunn tun kann die anderen zu begraben.

 

Wes, Illyria. Selbst für Lindsey schaufelt er ein Grab.

 

Wesley ist der letzte von ihnen und er sitzt eine lange Zeit neben ihm und denkt über sie beide nach, aber er schafft es nicht sein Kinn vom zittern abzuhalten, weshalb er irgendwann aufsteht und anfängt zu schaufeln.

 

Schaufeln. Schaufeln.

 

Er schaufelt so viel Erde auf, das er denkt es würde niemals wieder hell werden.

 

Er scheint in dieser verdammten Höllennacht nichts anderes zu tun.

 

Wenn er fertig ist nimmt er seine Schlüssel, steigt in seinen Truck und fährt. Fährt. Er rechnet nicht damit noch zu leben wenn der Tank leer ist. Und er Fährt. Es ist in Ordnung das er nichts anderes für die nächsten 48 Stunden tut, bis sein Tank leer ist und er feststellt das er Wesleys Brille mitgenommen hat und das er noch lebt.

 

Er hält bei einem Hospital und fällt aus dem Truck in die Einfahrt und wird auf dem warmen Asphalt unter den Augen einiger Pfleger ohnmächtig.

 

Als er aufwacht ist er in einem weißen Raum, trägt eines dieser lächerlichen Krankenhaus-Tütüs, die hinten offen sind und jeder deinen Arsch sehen kann.

 

Gunn ist sofort auf den Beinen, sieht sich um. Er schmeißt den Nachttisch um, als er seinen Arm bewegt, von dem Tropf reißt. Der alte Mann neben ihm wacht auf und sagt ihm er solle sich verdammt noch mal hin legen. Gunn legt sich nicht hin. Der alte Mann ruft die Schwestern.

 

„ Meine Sachen? Wo sind meine Sachen? Ich hatte eine Brille bei mir.“

 

Die Krankenschwester legt ihm den Arm auf die Schulter und Gunn möchte sie hinfort schlagen, während sie ihn zurück drückt, sanft.

 

„ Ihre Sachen sind in dem Schrank den sie umgeworfen haben.“ Sie bückt sich, stellt den Tisch mit einem lauten Quietschen wieder auf, der Alte im Nachbarbett meckert.

 

Die Frau öffnet eine der Schubladen und drückt ihm die Brille in die Hand.

 

Gunn versucht sich zu erinnern. Aber alles an was er denken kann ist Erde und Blut, zu bleiche Haut. Er zittert, hält die Brille in der Hand.

 

Er hat ihn begraben.

 

Die Brille in seiner Hand ist kühl, glitzert in der Sonne.

 

Man sagt ihm das er das rechte Bein immer ein wenig nachziehen wird, wenn die Wunde verheilt ist, aber er wird lernen damit umzugehen, so wie er immer schnell gelernt hat sich an neue Situationen anzupassen.

 

Gunn kann damit umgehen.

 

Er geht nicht zurück nach L.A. Denn dort ändert sich nichts. Katastrophen stehen an, warten auf ihn, wie zwei Vampire, die einzigen ihrer Art, so wie Gunn jetzt der einzige seiner Art ist.

 

Er setzt sich in seinen Truck, tankt, fährt los.

 

Kommt bis nach Seatle. Bleibt dort. Kriegt eine Wohnung. Nimmt einen Job als Kurierfahrer an. Lernt ein Mädchen kennen. Verliebt sich. Zieht mit ihr zusammen. Heiratet sie. Sie bekommen ein Kind.

 

Dinge fallen in den Rhythmus des normalen Lebens für Gunn. Er merkt es beinahe nicht.

 

Merkt nicht das er den Tag lieber mag als die Nacht. Merkt nicht das er den Geruch von Blut nicht vermißt. Merkt nicht das er nicht mehr an Fred denkt und daran das er nicht das richtige für sie gewesen ist. Merkt nicht das er sich mit Wesleys Tot abfindet, oder mit der Tatsache das er ihm zum Schluß nur die Hand gegeben hat, wie einem Fremdem, wie dem steifem Engländer, den er an einem Tag vor viel zu langer Zeit kennen gelernt hat.

 

Sein Leben verläuft wie das von vielen Leuten.

 

Und er ist verdammt stolz darauf. Verdammt stolz darauf das er etwas dafür getan hat das diese Welt ein wenig sicherer ist, für seine Kinder, die alle eine Art Erinnerung sind.

 

Sein ältester Sohn ist jetzt 9 und hat blondes Haar und grüne Augen, weshalb ihn die Kinder in der Schule hänseln. Gunn sagt ihm das es seltsamere Dinge gibt als einen Schwarzen mit blonden Haaren und sein Sohn sieht ihn an und fragt ‚Zum Beispiel?‘ und Gunn sagt ‚Einen Vampir mit einer Seele, zum Beispiel.‘ Und sein Sohn lächelt und sieht Gunn ernst an, vorsichtig. Die Schultern hochgezogen, das Kinn ein wenig zu gerade gehalten.

 

Seine Augen Funkeln, als wüßte er von was sein Vater spricht.

 

Gunn weiß das er manchmal die Brille von Gunns Nachttisch nimmt und sie aufsetzt. Gunn wartet nicht mehr auf den Tag das sie kaputt geht. Sein Sohn versteht gut genug den Wert von etwas, das niemals benutzt wird.

 

Gunn ist 47 als er sich in seinen neuen schwarzen Lexus setzt und nach L.A fährt, sein Sohn sitzt neben ihm und redet darüber das Englische Literatur wirklich die beste Wahl für ihn ist. Und Latein. Und Alt-Griechisch. Und—Dad? Dad, hörst du mir zu?

 

Dort wo damals das Wolfram & Hart Gebäude gestanden hat, steht jetzt eine Recycling Fabrik und das Hyperion ist ein richtiges Hotel, mit allem drum und dran und sie steigen tatsächlich dort ab, Gunn sitzt in der Lobby und denkt seltsame Gedanken, hält den ganzen Tag nach Gesichtern Ausschau, die schon längst vergangen sind.

 

Und dort wo er Lindsey, Illyria und Wesley begraben hat, stehen nun Blumenkübel und Tische und Stühle, wie auf einem Palee in Frankreich, mit filigranen Verschnörkelungen.

 

Gunn lächelt, hinkt in die Sonne und setzt sich.

 

Gunn zieht die Brille aus seiner Hemdtasche und legt sie neben sich auf die Bank.

 

_Mein Sohn heißt auch Wesley,_ sagt er in die Stille der untergehenden Sonne hinein. _Du solltest sehen was er alles kann. Ich bin sehr stolz auf ihn._

 

_Meine Töchter sind so wunderschön wie ihre Namenspatinen. Delia möchte Modedesign studieren und Winny schreibt Fantasy Romane. Stell dir das vor. Romane über Vampire, Drachen und Dämonen. In gewisser Weise ist das ironisch, nicht, English?_

 

Gunn sieht der Sonne zu wie sie ihren Weg antritt, aber er selbst ist noch nicht fertig.

 

Wenn ich jetzt gehe, solltest du hier bleiben. Geister sollten dort bleiben wo sie hingehören. Sie sollten in ihren Gräbern bleiben, egal wie gut man ihre Erinnerung unter dem Herzen aufbewahrt.

 

„ Dad, was machst du da?“

 

Gunn sieht auf und entdeckt seinen Sohn bei der Tür.

 

„ Wir wollten doch noch rüber in deine alte Nachbarschaft, oder?“

 

Gunn nickt und steht vorsichtig auf. Sieht sich um. Steine um Steine um Steine. Keine Erde.

 

„ Alles klar, Dad?“ Wesleys Stimme klingt als erwarte er das sein Vater gleich tot umfällt.

 

„ Klar. Was meinst du denn?“ Gunn lächelt, geht an seinem Sohn vorbei in die Lobby. Sie sind bereits beinahe beim Ausgang, als ein Kellner sie anhält.

 

„ Sir, ihre Brille!“

 

Gunn sieht hinab auf die Brille die der junge Mann in der Hand hält und schüttelt den Kopf.

 

„ Das ist nicht meine Brille.“

 

Der Kellner sieht ihn fragend an.

 

„ Legen Sie sie da hin wo Sie sie gefunden haben, der Besitzer wird sie schon finden.“

 

Damit dreht Gunn sich um, macht den letzten Schritt nach draußen.

 

„ Aber Dad,“ sagt Wesley und sieht Gunn fragend an. „ ,das war deine Brille.“

 

„ Nein,“ antwortet Gunn und steigt in den Wagen. „ ,eigentlich war es nicht meine. Sie gehörte einem Freund.“

 

Und danach erzählt Gunn ihm von seinem besten Freund. Erzählt ihm von einem Engländer, der nichts singen, aber Latein sprechen konnte. Jemand der ihm antworten gegeben hat. Jemand der wie der Boden unter seinen Füßen gewesen ist. Jemand der sein Mädchen geliebt hat. Jemand den er geliebt hat.

 

Und sie sitzen auf einem Parkplatz, beim WalMart, wo Gunn früher einmal gewohnt hat und er erzählt seinem Sohn von Wesley.

 

Es ist dunkel, denkt Gunn und Wesley sieht ihn aus seinen grünen Augen an, fragend.

 

Es ist dunkel, stellt er fest und sieht hinauf in die Sterne, aber nicht so dunkel.

 

Denn die Welt steht noch und wir auch, Wesley.

 

Wir auch.

 

Und das ist doch alles was zählt, oder?

 

.end


End file.
